We Tenno, are not alone
by MkJAS
Summary: Excalibur, Rhino, Banshee and Saryn are tasked for a very unique mission, unsure of what they should expect, they accept with honour and bravery. But will honour and bravery protect them from what, OR what they meet.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Hey Guys first fanfic in.. well ever. Hope you enjoy, feel free to comment/review. BROFRAME #1 :P**

* * *

Block, parry, dodge, thrust, slash, backhand, overhead, block. Blades whirled and clanged together as two warriors fought each other. One a male, wielding a single blade, long and razor sharp, expertly crafted. The other, a female, wielded two blades, one shorter than the other. They continued to battle, a seemingly equal fight. But the tide of battle was about to shift. The pair ended up at a standstill. The female had her two swords crossed, making a 't' shape, pressing down on her opponents blade as he tried to keep her swords a safe distance away from his body. He held his sword horizontally, pushing against the two swords in front of him, he thought to himself, _'something must be done.' _Then he acted. In a risky, yet affective move, he sacrificed his balance to push her away. In one smooth motion, he lifted his left leg and kicked the woman, square in the chest, sending her sprawling backwards. She fell, losing her grip on her weapons. They slid across the floor beyond her, clinging as they did so. Now his opponent on the floor, disarmed and vulnerable, he acted without mercy. He quickly stepped forward and thrust his sword down into her chest, but didn't hit flesh but instead, steel. The female quickly rolled to the side and leapt to her feet. She side kicked her attacker, hitting him in the chest. He stumbled backwards and turned to face his opponent once more. He glanced over to the two swords, off to his left about 15 meters away. He could see his opponent, quickly glancing at them, planning to retrieve them. And she did. Well she tried to. The man standing in front of her was very quick, and smart. He had anticipated her move, and lunged to intercept her path. He reached her before she even moved 10 meters, and brought his knee up into her stomach, knocking all the air out of her lungs instantly. She stumbled back and was about to fall when the man grabbed her by the neck, lifted her off the ground and drove her backward. She was defenceless all she could do was try to pry the man's hands off her neck, but to no use. Her back slammed against the wall, pain surged up her spine, causing her to grunt. As soon as the man rammed her into the wall, he brought his sword up and plunged it into her torso at an upward angle, piercing her side and reaching up to her chest.  
But there was no pain, no darkness, and no unexplainable peace. What was there was a monotone female voice that said, 'Simulation terminated'. The man released her, and the sword in his hand wavered and disappeared. There was no blood or gaping hole in the side of the woman, not even a scratch.  
The monotone female voice resonated through the dojo "training session completed. Shutting down."

Excalibur sat down on the bench with a grunt and a sigh. He leaned back and closed his eyes, another training session, and another bruise. His eyes reopened when he sensed someone else had sat on the bench. He turned his head at saw Saryn sitting next to him, legs stretched out in front of her.  
"You did good" Excalibur complimented as leaned his head back once more. "You too" Saryn replied, a little disappointed.  
"stop being hard on yourself. You did a great job" Excalibur said, sitting up straight.  
"you beat me!"  
"so what?. Not every battle will be a success, some are beyond our ability to overcome."  
"I shouldn't have gone for my swords" Saryn said in a low voice.  
"you've just got to be more confident in yourself. We can't always rely on tools to get us out of sticky situations." Excalibur responded, knowing that even though Saryn can be very unforgiving to others, she shouldn't be to herself. He got up and stood in front of her, arm stretched out, "C'mon, let's get out of here". Saryn, swatted his hand away, forcefully "I don't need your hand" she replied, with a hint of poison. Inside his helmet, Excalibur smiled.

They began to leave the dojo and then Banshee walked in and said, "Briefing in ten". It was a strange sensation every time Banshee spoke. Banshee never really did speak, come to think of it, she's mute. This is highly ironic, seeing as she wields sound itself. The way she does talk though, is by creating sound waves and morphing them into a 'voice'. This 'voice' is unique to Banshee like anyone else's voice, but it just feels strange to her comrades as they hear it directly in their ears, and not as if it's travelled through air to reach them. Excalibur and Saryn nodded simultaneously, walked out of the dojo and headed for the briefing room.

They stepped outside and walked down a huge corridor that had other walkways branching out of it on either side. They soon turned left, through an automated metallic door that closed silently behind them. They passed Mag and Ember, who were talking amongst each other. The trio briefly said hi to the pair and quickly moved on. After about five minutes of more walkways and doors, they came to their destination. They stood in front of a large, metallic door, like the other but a bit bigger. "I wonder what it is this time." Saryn said a little annoyed. Then the three Tenno agents stepped in.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter, i know its a little short thought i should end the chapter there. Enjoy.**

* * *

Excalibur, Saryn and Banshee entered the room in unison, stepping through the large doorway as one. Two heads in the room turned towards them. Lotus, who was at the front of the room, behind a small desk which had stacks of blue prints and digi tablets, amongst other things, on it. Behind her desk was a large wall to wall monitor screen that was currently off. In front of the desk, facing the screen was Rhino. He had his feet up on Lotus's desk and was leaning back in his chair, clearly making himself at home. There were three empty chairs next to him, one on his left, two on his right. Lotus looked up from her documents and beckoned the three to take a seat. Banshee sat to the left of Rhino. Saryn went to sit on the right of Rhino, but his beefy legs were in her path. She turned her head and stared at Rhino, although they couldn't see, he had a huge grin plastered on his face. Saryn, obviously not impressed, softly placed her hand on the underside of Rhinos legs, kept it there for a few seconds, and then quickly threw them over Rhinos head, flipping him out of his chair and onto the floor. He landed face down on the carpeted floor, causing the room to shudder quite violently. His chair quietly fell over onto his back. Banshee remained quiet, Lotus just stared, Excalibur chuckled and Saryn shook her head. Lotus remained standing, leaning on the table, hands planted firmly on the desk, unimpressed and losing patience. "Please, sit down" she said, noticeably trying to remain calm. Excalibur and Saryn sat down and Rhino got off the floor, dusted himself off, put the chair back and sat down, feet on the floor this time. Saryn glanced his way, a smile on her face, then turned back to face Lotus.  
"You may have noticed Banshee, has been away from your squad for a while." Lotus waited for acknowledgment. The three nodded. "well she was away with Loki and Ash working in a recon unit."  
"Recon unit?" Saryn asked.  
"Yes, it's a new development, we have come up with. This particular recon unit was sent to out all over the system, to find traces of the Orokin race."  
"Yeah so? We do that too." Rhino stated.  
"Yes but do you do it completely unnoticed?" Lotus retorted. At this statement three pairs of eyebrows shot up.  
"Unnoticed?" Saryn asked in disbelief.  
"This is big isn't it?" Excalibur asked  
"Indeed it is Excalibur" Lotus replied. She paused, stepping away from her desk before saying, "we found an Orokin base"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, third chapter :). Fourth one will be up hopefully soon. Love this game, check it out if you haven't. Feel free to review/comment. BROFRAME #1**

* * *

"You what?!" three mouths said simultaneously, Rhino almost fell out of his chair, again. Banshee already aware of the new wasn't fazed. Saryn practically jumped out of her chair, and Excalibur stood up, knocking his chair back. "Please clam down" Lotus said with a smile across her face. The three teammates turned and looked at Banshee, who silently looked back at them. "Why didn't you tell us?" Rhino boomed, yanking her from her seat and giving a bone crushing hug. "I wasn't permitted to" Banshee 'said', her 'voice' clear even though she couldn't breathe. Rhino placed her back on the floor, and she had to lean on the chair to catch her breath. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Saryn said excitedly. "It's not that simple" Lotus said, a hand raised, she beckoned them to take their seats once more. "this is a very serious matter, Tenno. If you are to accept this mission, you may not return. We have no idea what is hidden there, or _who_ is hidden there. This has to be approached with the up most care and expertise, no funny business. Ok?" she said, directing the last statement at Rhino. They all nodded. "Nothing leaves this room. You depart in an hour. Good luck Tenno".  
The squad got up and left the room, still in disbelief. "This is going to be dangerous" a soft clam voice said. They turned to Banshee even though she can 'talk' she doesn't that often.  
"We know the risk" Excalibur replied.  
"Yeah, we know what we are doing" Rhino said placing a large muscular arm around Banshee, "isn't that right Saryn?" he asked, cheekily  
"Oh shut up!" She snapped. Rhino and Excalibur laughed. This was going to be one heck of a ride.

They walked through the maze of walkways and corridors until they reached the great hall, where many of their friends were present. The first to approach the squad was Loki and Ash.  
"So did you get assigned?" Ash asked.  
"Yeah we did" Excalibur replied  
"You four be careful out there" Loki reminded "don't be surprised if you meet any stragglers up there. If we found it, I wouldn't be surprised if others did too."  
"Yeah, but we can take on a bunch of grineer and corpus anytime." Saryn said coolly, folding her arms.  
"Im not referring to a faction" Loki said sternly. The way Loki said it, it made Excalibur turn to him, a little worried.

"Then who?" he asked firmly. Rhino, Saryn and Banshee noticed his tone and glanced at their leader curiously.  
"Loki thinks he found traces of other Tenno there as well, but Lotus is certain that no other Tenno besides us have visited that site." Ash said, reassuringly.  
Excalibur continued to stare at Loki for a while until Rhino broke the silence. "Well, we'll tell you how it went, when we get back" he said happily, slapping Ash on the back playfully, but still managed to make him stumble.  
After that, they said their goodbyes and moved toward the armoury.

In the armoury, they choose their weapons and prepped their gear. Excalibur took his favourite weapon the skana and his braton rifle, while Rhino took his fragor hammer and strun. The two girls weren't too different. Saryn took her dual heat blades and her latron, whereas Banshee took her paris bow and her orthos.  
They prepped in silence, thinking about the events of the day. One particular event was nagging Saryn, and she just had to ask, but she wanted to do so in private. "Hey Rhino, do me a favour and get me a fire rate mod from storage next door." She asked flatly. Rhino dropped his things and looked at her. He sighed then moved off, to the room next door that housed all their mods. No one says no to Saryn. Excalibur glanced over to Saryns' gun then looked back at what he was doing. "You've already got a fire rate mod on that" he said pointing to the stack of modules sprawled on the table next to her. Saryn looked up at Banshee, who was still prepping, seemingly unaware of what has just happened. _Stuff it_ she thought, if Banshee wanted to listen she would, even if she was somewhere else. Saryn let out a sigh, before continuing, "What happened back there?" she asked cautiously.  
"hmm?" Excalibur said, still focusing on what he was doing  
"when Loki mentioned a third party you went, I dunno funny"  
"I went funny?" Excalibur asked a little confused  
"you became very serious and you seemed worried. Is everything ok?" Saryn said a little worried herself. Excalibur paused, thinking over something before continuing.  
"im fine. Its just I was thinking about what Banshee and Lotus said, there could be anything out there. I don't want anything to happen to us."  
"Nothing will happen Ex. We've got each other's backs. Besides we both know you can't lose me." Saryn said reassuringly, smiling when she said the last statement. Excalibur was about to ask what she meant when Rhino walked in. "Hear" he said to Saryn, sticking his hand out quite roughly. Saryn looked at the mod in his hand then replied with a huge grin, "Oh sorry Rhino, I didn't see that I already had one"

Rhino stared at Saryn, extremely annoyed. Hand still open, he clenched his fist closed almost breaking the module, and stomped his way back to his own gear. Excalibur and Banshee watched as their big teammate stomped like a child muttering as he went, trying not to laugh. Rhino reached his locker and slammed it shut. The trio couldn't take it. They burst out laughing, even Banshee couldn't help herself, her soft laugh could just be heard through Excalibur and Saryns laughs. Rhino just looked between his three comrades, "I can't believe my teammates are so immature" he murmured, which only caused them to laugh more.

Once their laughing had ceased, they made their way to the departing bay. When they arrived, their drop ship was in its final stages of pre-flight checks. The four boarding capsules cloud clearly be seen on the underbelly of the drop ship. The four capsules were docked in to the bottom of the ship so that when the drop ship approaches its destination, the occupants can enter their capsules and leave the drop ship behind, so it doesn't get picked up on radar. The risk that comes with this is that the capsules don't have any weapons or counter measures, so if they are attacked, the occupants will be defenceless. The four squad members waited for their ship to be prepped. They stood in the large hangar bay. It was positioned to the side of the Tenno HQ. From the outside it could be seen, through large two way vacuum shields, which wavered from time to time. This allowed for quick and easy access in and out of the base. Positioned at the back of the bay, looking over all the ships and vehicles was the control room, which housed the controls for all the doors, carts, elevators and machinery in the bay. Below the control room was the hangar floor, home to many different drop ships, belonging to many different squads.  
The hangar also housed the newest addition to the Tennos collection of vehicles, the small and sleek recon vehicle. Dubbed the 'shadow star' it is capable of moving at speeds far greater than the regular drop ship and also utilises a new cloaking system created by manipulating the energy released from an Orokin artifact, retrieved by Mags squad, which creates a field around a given area that causes light to _bend_ around it. Hence causing the object to 'disappear' from sight.  
Banshee, who spent time aboard one, was telling them all about it, and while Rhino asked questions, Saryn couldn't help but feel as if Excalibur wasn't telling the whole truth. Because whenever she looked at him, it seemed as if he was staring off into space, thinking about something that worried him. Something was definitely on his mind.  
As soon as their ship was ready, they boarded and departed HQ, unaware what or _who_ lay ahead of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So school has just started *urgh!* so the next chapter might take a while sorry :(. I'll work on it whenever i ca. Promise.**

* * *

The trip to the Orokin base took roughly one hour, even at three times the speed of light, or what Banshee prefers to say, photach three. Banshee brought the drop ship to a complete stop about 750 kilometres away from the coordinates. The squad peered out the ships windows and at the camera feeds. Outside was just, space. "Where is it?" Rhino asked, searching for some sort of structure. "Bring us in closer" Excalibur commanded, "slowly" he added. Banshee eased on the thrust slightly, bringing their speed to Mach 5. They floated in a straight line for about two minutes before Excalibur called to a halt. The squad sat there, in space, nothing around except space trash. "Saryn. Try and get HQ on the comms please." Excalibur said. Saryn tapped a few keys on the panel in front of her, scanning the available frequencies, looking for the hidden frequency, which was HQ. "Identify yourself" A stern voice said over crackling static. "This is Excalibur of squad S.E.R.B, I need to be patched through to Lotus please" Excalibur replied quickly. There was some more static and then the voice from the other side of the galaxy said, "Affirmative, standby". Once again the squad sat and waited, Rhino fiddled with his gear, Banshee watched the sensors and kept the ship in place. Saryn and Excalibur just sat. "Yes Excalibur what is it, im in a hurry?" Lotus' voice came through the static radio. Excalibur got up and walked over to the comms station, "Uhh how do we get there?" he asked unsure of what to say.  
"What do you mean?" Lotus replied puzzled  
"Send her the camera feeds" Excalibur motioned to Saryn, who quickly began tapping away. "There is nothing here Lotus. Literally nothing."  
"hmm." Lotus said thinking. "Does your ship have a-" she stopped talking and someone else could faintly be heard talking to he in the background. Excalibur turned to Saryn who shrugged.  
"Uhh. Lotus?"  
"Yes Excalibur, we are sending you something that should solve your problem, to your coordinates. I have to go, read the letter inside the capsule" She quickly said then shut off the link.  
"Uhm. Ok" Rhino said confused. Just then there was a blue fizzing light from outside the ship. Banshee turned the ships underside cameras to the source and found a supply pod, floating and spinning in place. She quickly sent out a pick up drone out to bring it in. When the pod was safely inside, they all stood around it in a circle. Excalibur bent down, then keyed in the universal Tenno code, on the keypad near the opening of the pod. The lid popped open with a hiss as it depressurised. Excalibur pulled out a second container which he opened, which released an intense yellow glow, which forced them to look away. When the yellow light dimmed, they looked inside and saw the object. It looked very unfamiliar, also in the pod was a sheet of paper that had written on it, 'Void key. Use wisely'.

"A warning?" Saryn asked looking down at the object and the sheet of paper in Excalibur's hands. "I'm not sure" he replied "but it seems we will need it. Take us to 200 meters away Banshee, then stop.". Rhino glanced at Saryn who was also a little confused then asked, "Isn't that a little close?"  
"Nope. We need close" Excalibur replied calmly. Banshee went to the cockpit and set the ship in motion. They reached 200 meters in no time. Once they were stationary, Banshee returned to the drop pod bay and joined the others. Rhino, Saryn and Banshee sat in the seats, attached to the walls of the ship, while Excalibur stood in front of them.  
"So apparently, this thing" Excalibur said, waving the Orokin key through the air, "will open a portal, or something, that will let us into the Orokin base, or void, apparently." He continued trying to get his facts right, "but the portal won't be big enough for our pods, so we'll have to go in, by floating in. When we get close enough to the right place, the key should automatically open the portal. Any questions so far?" the three shook their heads. "Good. Now onto the mission itself. We don't know what is going to be inside, or even _who_ will be inside. So I want you all on alert. I also don't want you touching anything." He said looking at Rhino, who quickly jumped to his own defense. "Yes Excalibur of course."  
"If there are other beings in there, we do not engage unless we are attacked first. If you think something is worth keeping as a present for Lotus, you'll have to ask her first if you can keep it because we don't know anything! Understood!"  
"Yes sir!" The three replied.  
"If I feel, for even one second we should leave, we will do exactly that. We get out the same way we get in." he paused then asked "Any questions?"  
"No sir!" they replied once more.  
"Alright. Final weapons check. We're leaving out the back door". Excalibur opened the internal door to the hatch and closed it behind them, leaving them in a small square room. They waited for the ship to depressurise the room, to stop the vacuum of space sucking anyone out, then Excalibur opened the external rear hatch. When the ramp came to 180 degrees, Banshee floated out first, followed by Saryn then Rhino. Excalibur hesitated. Fearing the unknown. He took a deep breath then hit the close button and jumped out after them.

* * *

**A/N: Stay with me, its getting to the juicy part I swear!  
**


End file.
